In the Titan's Maw
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: While on an expedition, Armin get's eaten by a titan and meets a strange fedora wearing man who makes jokes at the worst of times, will they escape the titan's mouth? will Armin see his friends ever again? Am I still Making Mikasa a creepy stalker? read and find out! Contains a few O.C for those who hate stories with them. rated T to be safe.
1. Behind the Jaws

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Attack on Titan or a Cat

There is an O.C. in this story, and he's kind of a Deus Ex Machina, so you've been warned!

Fact of the story: The longest song title belongs to Pop group, Rednex's "The Sad But True Story Of Ray Mingus, The Lumberjack Of Bulk Rock City, And His Never Slacking Strive To Exploit The So Far Undiscovered Areas Of The Intention To Bodily Intercourse From The Opposite Species Of His Kind, During Intake Of All The Mental Conditions That Could Be Derived From Fermentation" that's a mouth full…

ON TO THE SHOW

* * *

Armin's P.O.V.

* * *

_I'm in a dark room, it's damp, it stinks, and there's no light whatsoever, then, there's a glow from what I can assume is the other end of the room I can only make out a hat, a "fedora" I believe it's called, I callout to see who it's wearer is, no response, the figure moves closer to me and removes the fedora, then there's a light behind me but before I can see the figure it places the hat on my face and I feel myself falling, I remove the hat to see a titan! were we inside it's mouth? then I hear something call my name just as I hit the ground!_

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

* * *

"Armin!" Eren says, shaking the smaller boy awake "We've gotta go!" Armin sit's up and yawns, seemingly brushing off the dream.

"I'm up, I'm up." Armin says, sleep still apparent in his voice "So, know where our next destination?" He asked, very interested in the mission they had.

"A place called Frankfurt or something." Eren said "We're seeing if we can recover any old world literature the last team sent out collected." Brushing off the fact the last team was probably dead. after packing up their supplies, they and the rest of the team moved on towards the target destination, once they reached Frankfurt, they were surprised to see it relatively intact except for one part which had titans who didn't seem to notice them.

As they walked through the city they were disappointed to find that any kind of literature was unusable except for one "Wo die Bürgersteig Enden" but it seemed to be a children's book. As they went deeper into the city, they started to find more useful books, mostly history about the old world. Mikasa had separated from the group and Armin was sent out to find her, when he found her she seemed to be staring at something in her hand rather happily (Which was a picture of Armin) and she didn't seem to notice the 15-meter Armless titan behind her. Armin screamed her name trying to warn her but she didn't seem to notice, so Armin did the first thing that came to mind, he ran and pushed her out of the way "RUN!" was all he was able to say before the titan bent down and trapped him in it's gaping jaws, Mikasa was shocked, Was Armin just eaten by a titan!? She then started to move back to the main group, hoping to get some help as she was too shocked to really fight, seeing as her friend/crush was eaten!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the titan's mouth, Armin could feel himself being swallowed before a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, it was hard to see in the darkness of the titan's great maw, but it's lips seemed to curl up, letting in light, first thing Armin saw was a man about 16 years of age, he had slightly spiked brown hair, Light blue eyes that had a joking tone to them, he was rather lankey and wore the standard uniform, what drew Armin's attention was his head, he was wearing a black fedora with a red trim ribbon! The man kneeled beside him and smiled "I know the woods are dark, deep and lovely, but you really need to get up!" He chuckled, he had a sort of Australian accent. He extended his hand towards Armin.

"Well, you seem like a loon, making jokes when we're being eaten alive!" Armin replied, accepting the hand anyways.

"Well I've always been a bit on the wild side." The man replied "I'm Derek by the way, member of the survey corps and titan chow for 5 minutes!"

"Well, Derek, I'm Armin and how'd you evade the titans this long if you've been in here for 5 minutes?" Armin questioned

"Eh, these big idiots are easy to avoid, but I got a little cocky and tried to run for it." Derek replied, not really being fazed when he heard the Titan rumble, "since you're here I gotta plan to get one of us out of here, and I'm sure ye got more friends then me, mine are all rotting corpses by now." this guy was getting rather morbid.

"What's this plan of yours?" Armin asked

"Well here's what I propose." Derek said, handing Armin a blade "We each stab a blade into one of the jaw joints, dislocate the jaw then you jump and pray you live, and I then remove the blades so it both shuts it's jaw and causes a temporary shock so whoever you got working with you can kill it." Derek said, unfazed he was basically saying he was killing himself.

"W-what about you?" Armin asked, concerned for his new ally's sanity.

"Kid" he said as he showed his neck, which had a big scar on the jugular vein "If a fatal wound won't kill me, what makes you think this lard ass will?" He questioned

"W-well ok, let's do this!" Armin said, this plan was better than waiting for death, he and Derek walked to opposite sides of the mouth and stabbed the jaw joints and twisted the blades, dislocating it and opening the titan's mouth, just as Armin reached the edge he turned back towards Derek "C'mon, I'm not leaving you alone!" he said, Derek just laughed.

He walked up to Armin and placed his fedora on Armin's head "Keep it safe, that's my favourite hat!" he said before pushing Armin out of the maw, he then walked and grabbed both blades and started to pull "We are legion, for we are many…" he said before the jaws of the titan encased him.

* * *

Outside, Armin saw the jaws closed and cried, Derek seemed like a nice person, he then was able to hook onto a nearby roof and land safely, just in time to see Levi take down the titan, just then he was scooped into a big bear hug by Mikasa, who then repeatedly kissed him "Oh Armin, never do that to me again, I was so scared!" she said.

Armin had 2 reactions right now, a blush due to Mikasa kissing him, and going blue in the face due to a lack of air "Mikasa...Can't...breath!" he pleaded.

"SORRY!" She said as she dropped him "That's a cool hat, where'd you get it?" she asked

"Oh, a friend." He said, looking at the now dead Armless Titan 'you will not be forgotten, Derek' he thought as he smiled.

"Hmm, was it some girl? was she hitting on you? I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TAKE MY ARMIN FROM ME!" Mikasa cried as she grabbed Armin in another hug, this time putting his face between her breasts, he felt like the luckiest and unluckiest guy at the same time.

3 days later

* * *

They had returned from their mission with some literature to give them a better understanding of the old world, and they went back to their boring day to day chores.

It was dinner time and Mikasa was hanging onto Armin with a firm grip and nuzzling her head into his shoulder because she thought Sasha was looking at him seductively and being allowed to hold him was the only thing keeping her from murdering the poor food hoarder.

As everyone ate their meal or stared at Mikasa and Armin, amused at her clinging to the smaller child, Levi walked in and gained their attention "I would like to report that you are gaining a new team member as his last squad died, that's all!" He said before he left and, much to Armin's surprise, Derek walked in holding a fedora.

He just gave a simple "Hi, my names Derek" and got some food, he then walked over to Armin's table and started eating, noticing how Armin was staring at him "What?" he asked "Is it the beard? I knew I should have shaved it off!" he really is a loon!

"No, it's just, uh, HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? I SAW A TITAN EAT YOU!" he then realized that he yelled and gained everyones attention.

"Like I said, like some Lard ass titan is going to do me in!" He chuckled, removing the Fedora from Armin's head and replacing it with a new one, it was like Derek's except it had a gold ribbon with the Survey corps emblem on it. "I thought that might suit you better." He said before standing up and leaving.

As he walks out, Mikasa kisses Armin again as she looks at the hat and giggles "He's right, it does suit you better." she then nuzzles into his neck again, not caring that people are staring.

* * *

AND CUT! Thank you for reading I hoped you liked it, and yes, I was too lazy to come up with an idea on how Derek escaped the titan, I mainly created this O.C. to add a sort of Sheogorath or House of cards style humor to my stories. R&R and tell me what you think about Derek and his sort of brotherly relationship with Armin! Ta-Ta!


	2. Derek's Journey home

DISCLAIMER

On the first page! Also one line is from Tom Waits' "Underground"

This is the first time I'm making a second chapter!

This is about how Derek escaped the Armless Titan's corpse, and reached the walls.

ONTO THE SHOW!

* * *

It was a day after Derek closed the titan's jaws and he grew bored of waiting for death so he crawled down the titan's throat "And Alice went down the rabbit hole, not knowing how she would return…" He chuckled as he continued down the titan's esophagus "I wonder if it's stomach acids will kill me." he was disappointed when he reached it's stomach, no acids? that explains how they can get so fat.

In frustration, he threw one of the swords on a corpse in some direction, not knowing there was a blade on it, it cut through the titan's stomach and a bright light hit Derek's eyes, after a while he climbed out of the corpse "When you can't find the rabbit hole, dig a new one!" he said, letting the sun hit his face as he laughed "And to think it only cost me my only means of defence!" he wasn't lying, that blade was on it's last legs when he threw it, now it was useless.

* * *

He then walked around and found some sort of clothing store, he was surprised the clothing survived this long, he went through and picked some stuff to replace his old clothes, he picked out a pair of light blue jeans, a beige dress shirt he kept untucked and rolled up the sleeves, revealing a brand on his forearm that looked like the Survey Corps logo, a pair of black sneakers, and a black fedora with a gold ribbon, he looked at it before ripping the smallest Survey Corps logo off of his jacket, found a needle and some black thread and sewed it onto the side of the ribbon, he sighed as he put on the hat "I at least got some kind of proof I'm military, or at least something to keep me from becoming swiss cheese." He said to no one in particular.

He then put his 3DM gear a rather large backpack he found, it was useless without gas or blades, if he can find an outpost or something, or come across another team he could get some supplies and food, as he walked he considered his options, look for that Armin fellow's team which was probably gone by now or he could use some kind of stealth approach to evade the titan's, he chose the second option, looking around, he noticed a sign pointing towards some kind of tunnel with a staircase going down, he walked down it to see some kind of a platform with chairs, luggage and other things, was this used for transport? He then remembered, one of the books he read talked about this sort of thing, Subways, were they? people used to buy tickets to get on these metal boxes on wheels and move around to other places. "Tickets, please.." he said as he walked on to the train and grabbed a ticket out of a skeleton's hand, 'keep a souvenir of this trip' he thought.

As he moved on through the train, he looked into some of the bags people had, "It would be grave robbing, if these stiffs were buried." he said. He then found a strange device, it looked like the firearms the military police carried, "Revolvers" they were called, they were mainly used when civies got out of hand, but this one looked like it could stop a titan! (It's a Magnum research "Big Framed Revolver") he was disappointed when he saw it was unusable but took it anyways, he could sell it or something. He continued until he reached the end of the train and hopped out, there was a fork in the subway a path to the left, and one to the right, he decided to head right as there was some kind of sign that said safety, but that way collapsed, so he went left, which had no markings or anything "Well, you don't discover without exploring!" he said, unfazed he was almost crushed to death.

1 day later

* * *

He walked along, singing a song he learned long ago "There's a world going on UNDERGROUND!" he sang, he had to admit, he was acting a bit crazier than usual, must be the lack of food and rest. as he continued he saw flashlights and ducked "No ones takin' my cheese." He muttered, yeah he's crazy, he then heard voices talk in the distance.

"Why did we get this job? wasn't there another team here?" voice 1, a young female asked.

"I keep telling you, idiot, they got above ground, besides, they've probably left by now." Voice 2, a young male replied, exasperated at his partners stupidity.

Now knowing these 2 were friendlies now, he was about to come out when he heard the lady scream and then a 'THUMP' he peered around the corner to see the female unconscious on the ground, guess she tripped, he suddenly jumped out of his hiding spot and rushed over "DON'T WORRY, I CAN WAKE HER UP!" He screamed as he punched her...rather hard...in the breast…"Oh dear." he said before the girl woke up and punched him in the gut, He just brushed it off "HA, it'll take more than that!" he said, before the girl kicked him in his jewels "Yep, that'll do it…" he said before collapsing to the ground, he then looked up and saw the 2 people clearly now.

The Man was about 20 years old, he appeared to be latino, he had slightly orange-olive tan skin, black hair that was slicked back with a gel of sorts, Dark green eyes, and rather thin lips, he was on the muscular side, about 6-foot 4, he wore the standard Survey Corps uniform.

The girl wore the uniform as well, except she wore a red neckerchief, she seemed to be caucasian, she was about 21, she had waist-long straight auburn hair, azure blue eyes, a perfect, smooth face, and rather full lips, she had a skinny yet curvy body with C-cup breasts, she was around 5-foot 6.

"Why did you punch me?!" The girl asked seemingly ticked off by that.

"Umm, I wanted to see if you'd wake up." Derek said rather sheepishly before standing up and dusting his clothes "Where are my manners!? I'm Derek, Last surviving member of Whisky Team and survivor of a titan's stomach! and who might you be?" he said, brushing off their weirded out looks.

"I-I'm Clara, and this is Antonio." The now dubbed Clara said with a blush on her face 'Wow, he got eaten and lived? I wonder if he's as good in- NO, BAD, CLARA, BAD!' she thought.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you were eaten!?" Antonio asked

"YEP, did you know titans don't have stomach acids?" Derek asked, suddenly feeling the dread that someone was fangirling over him.

"Well, quite the loon, you are, Derek, but where's your equipment and uniform?" Antonio asked

Derek just pointed to the bag on his back "It's all useless right now, broken and out of order." he said "And if you're wondering why I'm down here, titans can't get down here, plus I went Train robbing!" he just laughed.

TIME SKIP~

* * *

On there way out, Derek learned these 2's personalities rather quick, Antonio was a pessimist who always expected the worse out of everything, but he had the makings of a great leader if he's trained properly.

Clara was a completely different story, she, like Derek was optimistic and always looked on the bright side of things, she however was also too scatter-brained and could easily lose focus.

As they continued, Derek collapsed from exhaustion and couldn't stand up, Antonio tried to lift him up to no avail and Clara, quite eagerly as well, came and lifted him up with alot of ease, she was stronger than she looked, she carried him Bridal-style but, and even Derek could tell this in his delusional state, kept his face MUCH too close to her's, She sneaked a couple of kisses from him, but he wrote it off as him being tired. they were close enough to the end that they could almost TASTE the fresh air, as they neared the end, Derek was pretty much saying nonsense now "What'll we do with a drunken titan?" was all he was able to say before passing out, Clara just giggled and kissed his cheek, shifting his position so she held him like a teddy bear, his feet dragging on the ground due to him being taller than her.

Antonio laughed at this "Wow, Clara, it's almost like you're in love with this guy."

Clara turned away to hide her blush "Ohhh, A bird!" She suddenly said.

* * *

When Derek woke up, it was night time, he tried to stand up only to be pulled back down, he turned to see Clara hugging him, poor girl, doesn't know he's asexual, he just lied back down, he'd let her have this for the night. When dawn finally came, Derek walked out of the tent with few more bruises, Clara did not take his lack of sexuality well. He then walked around before the Commander of the team approached him "Sir" he said

"I just want to know if you found anything of interest in the tunnels, soldier." the Commander ordered.

"Oh yeah, I found this!" Derek said as he showed the revolver he found on the train "It seems to be a more powerful version of the Military police's revolvers." He said, handing the gun to the Commander.

"Good work, Soldier!" the Commander said before leaving with the gun.

It finally came to a time when they had to head home, they all rode their horses, Derek had to ride on the back of Clara's, much to his displeasure, once they made it home, Derek got off the horse and turned to Clara "Thanks for the ride." he said, she just turned her head and went "Hmpf" Derek sighed "Well if you're going to be like that." He pulled her off the horse, lifted her head and gave her a long passionate kiss, after a while he broke the kiss before walking away, Clara, meanwhile was very giddy, he did loved her!

* * *

Derek went to HQ and got a new uniform and seeing as he was the last of his team, he was sent to Alpha Team, he would be under the command of Levi Ackerman, it was night when he finally met the squad leader, as he walked in he said hello "Hi there, Bud- I mean, sir!" He corrected himself.

"Private Derek, last name unknown, welcome to the squad." Levi droned out.

"I do have a last name, just that no one ever asked it." Derek replied "It's Hughes, by the way."

"Well then, Private Hughes, I'll introduce you to the rest of the squad, oh and take the hat off to be polite." Levi ordered, little did Derek know, he was going to be reunited with an old friend he shared a titan's mouth with once…

* * *

And that's it, sorry if it seems clunky, It's 2:00 AM I'm writing this at, I got the idea from a dream and didn't want to lose it, also that kiss with Clara was a courtesy kiss, Derek is an Asexual, Hope you liked the story, remember to R&R, Ta-ta!

P.S: I remade the Survey Corps to be more practical, it's separated into multiple groups instead of being just one whole army of sorts, hope you like the concept!


End file.
